


12 Prompts of Rahlmas Yuletide Ficlets

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: 12 prompts of Rahlmas, F/F, F/M, Gen, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Snow, Winter, Yuletide, community: peoplespalace, implied Cara/Darken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-23
Updated: 2010-12-23
Packaged: 2019-05-01 17:24:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14525574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: A series of winter themed ficlets written for various prompts for the 12 Prompts of Rahlmas People's Palace challenge.





	1. The Winter Father (Cara, Dahlia, Mord'Sith)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt He sees you when you're sleeping

"He knows your name; he knows everyone's name," Dahlia said in hushed tones as Cara entered the room.

Cara prowled round the room. The younger Mord'Sith were gathered around, listening raptly to Dahlia. Cara sank down next to Dahlia; Dahlia put one hand on Cara's knee and squeezed it, though she never took her gaze from the other girls.

"He travels across the whole world in the space of one night," Dahlia went on. "He knows what deeds you have done - even those no living soul has knowledge of."

One of the Mord'Sith shivered involuntarily and Cara flicked a disapproving gaze at her.

"He rewards those he is pleased with," Dahlia said, "but you will never see him, for he only comes when you slumber."

"I could catch him," boasted one of the other girls. "I would pretend to sleep and then agiel him!"

Dahlia shook her head fiercely making her braid swing around like a deadly whip. "He sees you when you're sleeping and knows if you're awake."

This last statement sounded familiar. Cara cleared her throat. "Dahlia, who are you talking about?"

"The Winter Father," Dahlia said.

He was a mythological figure that brought good children gifts at the solstice, Cara remembered dimly, a jovial figure from a childhood that had ended the moment the Mord'Sith had chosen her to join them. Dahlia had either mis-remembered or was re-inventing the man for her own purposes.

"And how does he reward obedient Mord'Sith?" Cara asked with the arch of one eyebrow.

"With wonderful dreams," Dahlia said. "And sometimes gifts - a new leather holster, or, um, bath oils."

Cara nodded. "Then I hope you've all been very obedient this year."

The Mord'Sith all nodded fervently.


	2. Misunderstanding (Cara, Richard, mentions Kahlan & Zedd)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt Chestnuts roasting on an open fire

"I said I was sorry," Cara said again. She stamped along the path, making a left turn when she saw a bush that had been trampled on in someone's haste.

"Let's just find him," Richard said. He cupped his hands around his mouth. "Zedd!" His voice echoed around the forest but there was no answer from the wizard.

"If he wasn't so distrustful he would not have misunderstood." Cara was fairly certain that this was not her fault. She'd explained to the others what had happened just before Zedd had fled the campsite and Kahlan had then given her perspective on it - blushing only once. 

"Or perhaps if his mind did not tend towards the lewd so frequently, then my offer might not have sounded so threatening." Cara, being a Mord'Sith, had no problem with lewdness - except when, as here, it led to problems.

Richard nodded and gestured. "This way."

"I was trying to be nice," Cara went on. It was important to her – to her annoyance - that Richard understood. "I'd even gathered the damn things already."

After a moment of silence, she added, "I have to say, that I've never heard of such a thing, not even amongst the most bloodthirsty of Mord'Sith. Why he would assume the worst of me I have no idea."

"Cara, it's all right," Richard said distractedly. "We'll explain it to him when we find him."

The problem with being a Mord'Sith was that even innocent phrases could become laced with innuendo. Add a wizard with a rather dirty mind of his own and it was inevitable that some sort of miscommunication would occur sooner or later.

"Chestnuts roasting on an open fire is a fine winter tradition," Cara said. "When I said let's roast your nuts on the campfire, that's all I meant."


	3. Solstice (Cara, Kahlan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt Winter Solstice

The Winter Solstice was the time of year when the day was at its shortest and the night at its longest. There were rituals and celebrations throughout the Midlands when it occurred, as well as an underlying current of fear. Some rituals sought to compel the sun to return. Some celebrations rejoiced in the certainty that summer was slowly but inexorably on its way back. Other customs acknowledged the worry that no matter how good a harvest, how much grain and how many vegetables had been carefully packed into barns, how much meat was smoked and stored away, that, should the winter persist for too long, that people might starve.

Mord'Sith never worried about such things. Rahl levied taxes of not only money but food and other supplies from all the towns and villages within his reach. Winter could rage an entire year and Rahl and those under his protection would still eat and drink well and dress warmly.

This year, taking shelter in the ruins of an old crofters hut, Cara watched Kahlan stoking the fire and was glad that the solstice was almost upon them. She'd taken the warm temples of the Sisterhood, with their ample food supply, for granted. She wouldn't complain aloud - Mord'Sith did not easily acknowledge discomfort from hunger or cold - but she secretly longed for a warm bath and a plate of freshly roasted chicken.


	4. Holly (Darken Rahl)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt holly

Rahl liked holly. 

He had large bunches of it brought into the castle during winter, woven into elaborate table centrepieces, hung from chandeliers, and added to vases that held other winter flowering plants along with small branches from fir trees.

He especially loved the red berries for he loved red best of all, the colour of passion and power. He loved that most species had prickly leaves that looked beautiful but inflicted pain on any who mishandled them, drawing blood as red as the berries the plant bore.

Moreover, holly was at its finest when the weather was bleak; it triumphed when other, more delicate plants had succumbed to the first frosts. It had always seemed to Rahl to be a potent symbol of endurance and strength, and that alone was enough to endear it to him.


	5. Unwanted Gifts (Darken Rahl)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt On the 12th Day of Christmas my true love gave to me

Rahl liked receiving gifts, as a rule.

These gifts? Not so much.

Queen Fallia was ruler of a tiny kingdom on the borders of D'Hara. She was a widow with designs on expanding her empire. The easiest way for her to accomplish this was to marry up. Every since he'd once made the mistake of visiting her, Fallia had been trying to woo Rahl. He'd have put a stop to it, except that the kingdom was in a very defensive position in the mountains. It would cost him dearly to take control. It was better to ignore her as much as he could while still being polite, and thereby benefit from his troops being allowed safe passage through her domain. She took his neutrality as proof she could win him over, and took every opportunity to send him tokens of her affections.

This winter she'd gone overboard with her presents.

First it had been the partridge, stuffed with pear. Very tasty.

Then it had been the turtledoves. Then the hens. Then the calling birds. Fallia was fond of fowl. 

Five gold rings, each with a different stone set in them. Rahl didn't mind being given jewellery.

Unfortunately it was then back to the birds. Geese and swans. The moat was getting mucky and the ponds were full.

When eight maids were delivered, Rahl wondered what he was supposed to do with them, beyond the obvious. He set them to cleaning up after the birds.

Then a whole troop of dancing girls showed up. Rahl was rather impressed with their costumes, which left little to the imagination. He was rather less impressed by the accompanying male dancers who did nothing but leap about wildly.

The pipers Fallia sent were presumably meant to play music for the dancers. Rahl sent an urgent thank you letter to Fallia that was a thinly disguised request for her to cease and desist.

When Rahl was awoken at dawn the next day by loud drumming he'd had enough.

It got worse when all the dancers and musicians banded together to perform a song.

"On the Twelfth Day of Creatormas my true love sent to me a gift that begs won't you marry me?"

All the fowl joined in a cacophony of honking, clucking and calling.

In despair, Rahl had Giller enchant a ring. Giller had never attempted a un-love spell before, but Rahl made it clear it was in his best interests to accomplish this immediately.

A week later, Fallia sent a chilly sounding note saying he could keep the gifts, of course, though actually, could she please have the drummers back as she needed them for her engagement party.

Rahl was relieved she'd found someone else to bother and returned everything except the jewellery and some of the birds (those that had ended up on the dinner table). He - and Giller - breathed a sigh of relief. 

Next Creatormas he was going to insist on gifts of gold and merchant vouchers only.


	6. Naughty or Nice (Darken, Dahlia)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt Naughty or Nice

The problem with trying to get Mord'Sith to celebrate normal D'Haran traditions was that Mord'Sith were not normal - not by most definitions of the word.

Most people understood the difference between pain and pleasure. Most people had grown up with the promise of gifts at the solstice if they were good. Most people shied away from being bad because they knew that meant punishment and punishment was not something to be sought but avoided.

Mord'Sith were another matter entirely.

Rahl pinched the bridge of his nose. "Let's try this again," he said. "Have you been naughty or nice?"

"Naughty," Denna said without hesitation.

Rahl gave up. They were Mord'Sith and he ought to respect that.

"Then I shall have to punish you," he said. 

Denna beamed in delight. It was, Rahl concluded, taking up his agiel, all a matter of perspective.


	7. Secret Ingredient ( Cara, Dahlia, Darken Rahl)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt Cookies and Milk

Milk and cookies were a fine winter tradition. Rahl, not oft given to sentimentality, had confessed to Cara that one memory above all stood out regarding his mother. Once, on the eve of the Solstice, she had dismissed the cooks and she, herself, had baked the most wonderful cookies. He'd never tasted their like since.

Cara was determined to help Rahl experience this delight once again. So far she was having no luck. This year, five cooks had given him their best offerings. None were right and Rahl's fury had meant none had been given a second chance.

Cara scoured the library, hoping to find some clue as what the recipe might have included. She visited the area Rahl's mother had grown up in and after some inquiries returned with a probable recipe, one that had been a favourite in the woman's household.

Problem was, it was exactly the same as the first recipe that had failed to please Lord Rahl - a record had been kept of all the attempts. Cara frowned.

"Maybe it's magic," Dahlia suggested, eating one of the last of the previous batch of cookies. The Mord'Sith weren't so picky about the baked goods.

"Unlikely."

Dahlia shrugged. "A secret ingredient then. One that was never written down."

At the back of her mind, Cara felt a nagging memory of her own mother. The secret ingredient of her baking was always love.

Cara sighed. It was her duty to love Lord Rahl. She wasn't sure it was enough.

Nevertheless she cooked up a batch of cookies, alternately helped and hindered by an enthusiastic Dahlia. The kitchen was covered in batter when they'd finished and there was flour in Cara's hair and egg on Dahlia's leathers.

Cara put the still warm cookies on a tray along with a glass of warm milk topped with cinnamon. It was one day before Solstice Eve. She presented her offering to Rahl.

The moment he tasted the cookie his eyes lit up.

"This is it!" He ate the rest of the cookie. "Tell me, who is the wonderful cook who has so perfectly recreated my mother's recipe?"

Cara looked at the floor. "She would remain anonymous, my Lord. Let her serve you in secret rather than boast of her accomplishment."

Rahl lifted one eyebrow. "Very well. But keep an eye on her, Cara. The woman who can bake like this is very dear to me."

Cara fought the blush from her cheeks. "Yes, my lord. As you say."


	8. Snowballs (Denna, Cara, Dahlia, Trianna)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt Snowmen

The snow was thick and deep ">The snow was thick and deep. Even the Mord'Sith pulled velvet cloaks over their leathers. Their sturdy boots and gloves were welcome protection from the cold.

"Let's have some fun," Dahlia suggested mischievously. She bent down and began gathering up the snow into a pile.

"Snow balls," Denna said, affecting boredom.

"No."

Denna, Trianna, and Cara watched as Dahlia patted the snow into an oval shape and added more snow to it, building it up. Cara nodded and went to help. Trianna shook her head.

"You're doing it wrong." She began to make her own heap of snow and, in a moment of competitiveness against Cara and Dahlia, Denna went to help her.

Soon, two snowy figures were completed. Dahlia had draped her cloak about their figure, which had branches for arms, a pine cone for a nose, and stones for eyes. Denna and Trianna had used their agiels to melt deep eye sockets in the head of their snow person, and used bits of a fir tree to give it green hair. The mouth was a line of holly berries.

Cara rubbed her gloves together, dislodging the snow from them, and put one arm around a shivering Dahlia.

"They're very nice snowmen," she said.

"Why are they snow _men_?" Trianna asked.

"We could make made snow Mord'Sith, with icicle agiels," Dahlia said.

"Yes, we could, but these are snowmen," Denna said, making a few adjustments to the figures and displaying her artistry with a grin. "As I said. Snow balls."


	9. Reindeer (Cara, Dahlia)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt Reindeer

"What is it?" Dahlia asked.

"A reindeer," Cara said.

The creature huffed through its nose at them, the expelled air clearly visible in the chilly air.

"Is it like a normal deer?" Dahlia wondered. "They're good eating."

Cara wasn't certain. She knew only a few things about reindeers and one of them was that they were only seen in D'Hara during winter as the herds migrated. Another thing was that a powerfully built male reindeer was the steed of the Winter Father, he who delivered gifts to good children at the solstice.

It was just a silly myth, she knew, but Cara felt a prickle of doubt.

"Let's leave it alone," she said.

The reindeer nodded its head approvingly at her and wandered off into the forest.


	10. Seduction (Cara/?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt Stockings

"Lord Rahl."

He hadn't known anyone else was even in here until Cara had spoken, her tone seductive rather than subservient. He closed the door and now turned to face the bed. 

Cara was lying on her side, her long blonde hair loose and unfettered. She was utterly naked, but for the cascade of gold tresses about her shoulders, and her silken stockings.

"Do you like them? The Winter Solstice is a time for stockings," she purred, rubbing one shapely leg in a teasing manner. "Usually filled with food and toys, admittedly. I hope I am not a disappointment."

He shook his head, let his lips curl into a smile, and moved towards her. He must not speak, lest he spoil the moment. Cara sat up and tugged at his robe.

He'd pay for this later, Walter knew, but he had a feeling it would be worth it.


	11. Peace (Darken Rahl)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt Peace on Earth, and Good will towards men

"Peace throughout the world and goodwill to all men!" 

A sentiment espoused by the Sisters of the Light, amongst others. A worldview they wished everyone would follow all the year round, but, failing that, they made an effort to remind people of this credo at the Winter Solstice. Darken supposed it was something to do with the worry over the cold weather and the darkness and the general decline in foodstuffs. Religions relied upon keeping people fearful and subservient and there was nothing like the threat of impending doom from starvation or hypothermia to get people terrified, penitent, and, as a result, obedient.

The Sister who'd so foolishly dared to approach him and throw this phrase in his face had been dealt with, of course. What she hadn't realised was that peace was what he had always strived for, in his own way. He sought to eliminate conflict, from petty squabbles to ridiculous rivalries.

Once he held the power of Orden in his hands, only peace and goodwill would (could) exist, for everyone would serve him. And all would be right with the world.


	12. Abundance (Richard Rahl, Jennsen Rahl, Kahlan, Cara)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt Fruitcake

"It's fruitcake," Richard said, a fixed smile on his face as he covered up the basket. "Again," he added quietly.

"Ssh," Kahlan hushed.

"Thank you," Richard said loudly to the D'Haran woman. She smiled broadly and backed away, curtseying.

"It's just we've got about fifty of the things," Richard whispered to Kahlan. "And eighty puddings. And I'm going to have to build a pen to house all those turkeys. And we've been given thirty five casks of ale so far."

"The wizard is doing his best to relieve the burden of such abundance," Cara observed dryly from her position by Kahlan's throne. Kahlan sat to Richard's left and Jennsen on his right; the Rahl family presiding over the long-standing winter tradition, wherein the people made homage to the reigning Lord Rahl.

"I wish they'd keep this food for themselves," Richard said. "I'd hate to think of anyone starving during the winter because they gave us their last fowl."

Kahlan put one hand on his knee. "You insisted they give only what they could spare. But to abandon this ritual would risk insulting people. We do not want them to think their gifts are unworthy, or that they are undeserving of your time. You are Lord Rahl and they are honouring that. Let them bring us gifts." It wasn't the first, nor likely the last, time she'd tried to explain this to him.

Jennsen leaned over to join their whispered conversation. "We could throw a huge party at the solstice," she suggested. "And every week throughout the worst of winter, if you wanted to. Then you can be certain no-one goes hungry."

Richard nodded. "Thank you, Lady Rahl, for your wise counsel."

"You're welcome, Lord Rahl."

Cara rolled her eyes at this exchange. They liked to tease each other by using their titles; Cara didn't understand it and she was fairly certain it annoyed Kahlan too. 

"Shall we continue, Lord Rahl?" Cara purred. "The line is still very long." They'd been here almost two hours and it would likely be another three before all the gifts were presented.

"Yes, go ahead." Richard sighed and then smiled broadly, if a little too brightly.

Cara beckoned to the man anxiously waiting at the head of queue. He was carrying a wicker basket, and, Cara thought with a perverse delight, it probably contained another fruitcake.


End file.
